1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer, more particularly, to a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Since the portability is an important factor for a notebook computer, the global manufacturer seek to make the notebook computer as slimmer and lighter as possible under the prerequisite of ensuring the excellent performance thereof.
It can be seen that people always put the notebook computer on a desk to work, sometimes people may hold the notebook computer walking all around. When the notebook computer is used in the bed, people always support it with his belly or legs. Since the screen and the base of the computer are connected via a shaft, when there is no exterior support, it is difficult to use a single hand to hold the whole notebook computer, as a result, a user can not set another hand free to operate the notebook or make a demonstration with the notebook computer. Therefore, there is an extremely huge demand on a notebook computer with slimmer and simpler structure in a real life.
During the process of realizing the technical solution of the present invention, the inventor of present invention has found that the notebook computers in the prior art at least have following defects in respect to the slim structure:
A notebook computer, after being opened as in normal use, is difficult to be held by one hand. To solve this problem, a notebook computer has been proposed, of which the screen is closed after it is opened to rotate 360 degree, so that the notebook computer takes a shape of a plate while the screen is exposed outside, such that the notebook computer can be held by one hand. However, the weight and the thickness of the notebook computer are not changed; thus, it still needs a large strength to hold.
Though there are lighter notebook computers in the market called “flat panel notebook computers”, however, such computers often merely have simple functions; if the notebook computer in the market is powerful and complete in functionality, it usually is heavy; and at the most importance, such notebook computer can not be put on a desk to use like a normal notebook computer.
Further, although functions of the notebook computer are powerful, a lot of them are not used under a portable state.